User talk:Heat Dome Attack
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Heat Dome Attack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gotek (Talk) 23:12, June 12, 2011 Hi Hi Heat Dome Attack! Are you new? Oh and, Nice sig! Awesome,Thanks! I have a friends list on my user page.Can I add you too it!? Yeah, it's really simple....Oh, and you should check out this page I made! You'll like it! Top-Ten most cutest moments in DBZ! Don't worry...It doesn't matter how many friends you have..And the slideshow isn't really that cute.. it's kinda sad moments of DBZ too. I know. I'm not! Hello Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Leave me a message on my talk page if you have any questions. Rules please read. June 13 Thank you for adding those pics to the Future Trunks page. June 13 THAT SIG IS AWESOME!!!!!! :O Cool..you said you made it in 30 mins so I'm guessing You made it!? Seriously...you highlight your words!? lol Yes it's very nice!Do you want to be Friends?If you do,you can put your great sig on my Best Friends list. Goten17 is awesome! 04:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Name The reason why it's my name is because in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when you're on the fighting menu, and wait a bit, Nappa says, "Hey, think if I went Super Saiyan my Goatee would grow?" Since Nappa is my favourite character, and I really liked that game, I thought too combine the two and use it as a joke. I like the Heat Dome Attack too! 15:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I knew that! Is Trunks your favourite character? 15:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the SS3 Nappa pic. I think it's the best one. It's awesome, and thanks for the other pics. 16:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Who is your favourite character? 16:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I say that I don't like either character? Sorry! 16:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 17:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks Oh and Nice sig. Oh and how do you change the title of pages? So I could make it the Buunemba saga. I'll only slightly change the story i'll keep Kuhan and RSSJ4 but Buunemba will be made when flying around otherworld buu destroys the evil energy tank and it takes him over.SSJ Dude 21:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC)SSJ Dude Hello. Thanks for adding me to your friends. That's cool! I have made a fan fiction, could you please check it? Thanks. 21:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) OK! and for old time sake.. I'll read it ALL over again!! well hi back. 01:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) no. 01:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks. 01:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No we don't need any more rollbacks right now even if we did there are other people who deserve thm more. I hope you understand but keep up the good edits and you might. Supremegogeta 02:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) knock urself out sure. you can use clamenta in ur story. just give me proper credit for her character 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 10:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) 0.0 You're Gotek? WHAT A TWIST!!! 18:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Join chat